The Beast my version
by Alana Fox
Summary: thsi my version fot the beast from carolyn walker i like that story. further summary in side first chapter.
1. chapter 1 The zoo

**OKay this is my JCA version of the story: The Beast from Carolyn Walker. I really like this story, so I want to make it Jackie Chan Adventure an alternative univesre of it. the five charaters of the story shall be: Susie Blackmore= Jade C****han, Charlie Blackmore= Paco, Tom Lloyd= Jackie Chan, Kathryn Lloyd= Viper and Richard= Drago, note in this story Drago is NO DEMON not the whole truth. I didn't like how the story ended so the ending is my own.**

**AND WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE WHO DON'T THINK MY STORY'S ARE GOOD, I'M TRYING THE BEST AS I CAN OKAY! **

**( **THIS SOMETHING ELSE ABOUT THIS STORY ITS ABOUT JCA SEASON 6. IN THE INFO I WROTE FROM VIOLET CAINE SOMETHING WRONG ABOUT SHE BEING A PRO SHE IS BUT WHAT I WANT TO WRITE WAS EVERY TIME SHE WAS FREE FROM SCHOOL OF SOMETHING ELSE SHE PRACITE THOSE SPORTS, SO SORRY FOR THE MISTAKE.** )**

**here is the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>chapter 1 The zoo<p>

'Today' Jade Chan thought to herself, 'is going to be another bad day.'

She was alone in her little flat in West London. It was the end of September 1999, the last quarter fo the last year of the century. The millenium, in fact. The sun was coming through the window and outside the trees were moving slowly in the autumm wind. A bus came along the road, stopped outside the house and moved off again. Jade listened for a few moments to the traffic sounds outside her window. Life was going on as usual.

Slowly, jade stood up and made herself some tea. She took it back back to the table by the window an dsat holding the cup. This was no good. She didn't want to do any work. The dream she'd last night was still with her, following behind her like a ghost. She'd started having bad dreams several weeks ago, the night after her father died. Sometimes in the dreams she was in a place she didn't know. She knew that she had to escape from something. She was very afraid of the dark, deathly thing that was chasing her. Often a vioce called her name loudly in her dreamand she woke up. Although it was a dream, she was sure that was real.

She finished her tea and looked at her wacth. It was just after ten o'clock "Come on" she told herself "Time to go out, get moving."

She found her coat and camera and left a message on the telephone answering machine for her husband, Paco: "I've gone out to do a job. I'll be back around midday. leave a message and I'll call you back." The underground station was fairly quit at this time in the moring. She bought her ticket and waited for the train. Between stations, the train stopped for few moments and Jade looked at the other travellers. She studied their faces in the glass in the window oppsite. Outside the window, everything was black. She thought of her father again. She tried to see his face in the window glass aswell. But his kind eyes and smile didn't come. Had she forgetten his face so soon? She felt a wave of sadness.

She'd felt so terrible when she got the phone call from the hospital. It had all happend very suddenly, they told her. Her father went to hospital very quickly by ambulance. but the couldn't help him. The doctor said he was very sorry. Now Jade felt like a small child again, Lost in the big adult world. Well OK, she had Paco, but that was different. Her mother had died when she was a baby. The only family she had left now were her cousins in Slovenia. But she didn't know her Slovene cousins very well. They phoned her when they heared about her father. It was the first time she had spoken to them since she was child. His heart just stopped, she told them. No-one could do anything. It was very sudden.

She had dreams about her father, too. In last night's dream he was smiling. "Don't worry about me," he said "I'm fine." He was having a great time, seeing old friends and family. "I'll come and see you soon as soon as I get home," he promised. Just as he used to when he was alive, every week. In the she had thought 'Ah, he isn't deaf after all. It was all a terrible mistake.' And then she'd woken, and rememberd.

She got out of the train at Regent's Park and walked towards the zoo. This was one of her favorite parts of the city. It was such a different place from the busy world of shops and business and London traffic. She liked to watch the animals as they played, ate or lay on the ground asleep. The zoo wanted some photograhps of the animals. You had to be very good in the photograhpy business, and Jade knew she was good.. But that was not enough. She had to work hard taking photograhps. At the same time she had find new jobs to do. She loved her work but it was difficult life. She was beginning to feel tired of it. And now her father was gone. Was it time for a change? for the first time in her life, she wanted. A child for her father lost life.

This moring there were not many visitors. She had almost had the place to her self, ecept for the zoo keepers, who were giving food to the animals. Jade stopped to look at the grey wolves as they walked hungerly up and down. They were like large friendly dogs, not at all wild or dangerous. She remembered the stories her father used to tell her about the Volkodlak. It was terrible thing, a sort of man-wolf-vampire who stole bad childeren away in the night an drank their blood. When she was little, of course, she thought were true. She smiled as she thought about it.

She lifted up her camera. One of the wolves stopped moving an dwacthed her. Jade found herself looking back through the camera. The hair on her skins stood up and she felt suddenly afraid. She couldn''t move. She felt sure wanted the animals wanted to tell her something. The next thing she knew was that she was lying on the ground. The worried face of on of the zoo keppers was above her.

"Are you all right, ma'am?" he asked "I've sent for the docter."

"Umm," was all she could say.


	2. Chapter 2 Voice of the Beast

**I keep making mistake's of Tom Lloyd= Finn Halen, made that mistake sorry and Kathryn Lloyd= Viper Halen.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 Voice of the Beast<p>

_I sleep with my eyes open. My ears hear the smallest sound and I wake. If air moves softly over the hairs of my body, I will know that there is leaving thing near me. Smells of animals brought by the wind can reach me over hunders of kilometers._

_Are you afraid? you are right to be afraid. We live in the darkness and there we do our work. You can be sure that we want only want is bad. Only what can hurt you. When you are feeling weak, we will know. Then we will watch you while you sleep, waiting for the time when we can take you in our darkness. In the night, we talk to you and call you to come to us. The knock on the door that wakes you in the night - that is one of us, come to invite you to a living death. Do not listen. Close your ears, if you want to escape with your life._

_We have always been here. We have been here from the start of time._

_Many thousands of years ago people ate with the gods. At that time, in Arcadia in Greece, there was man called Shendu. In Greek stories, Shendu was the son of the first man on earth. He was the king of the people who lived on the hills and in the woods of Arcadia. But Shendu was a man who did bad things, and one day the god Zeus heard about them. So he paid a suprise visit. Shendu killed a child and gave it to Zeus to eat. Zeus was so angry that he truned Shendu into a wolf. Shendu had to leave his people and live in the woods by himself. _

_He was half man and half wolf._

_The sons of Shendu, my brothers and I, have been on the earth all this time. But we left Arcadia and travelled the world. Each of us went alone. We lived in hiding in many different places. Sometimes we showed ourselves to people, but they were terribly afraid of us. They used and shot us with sliver bullets. They made big fires and burnt us alive and cut off our heads._

_But we did not die. We just changed. Into the undead._

_We move around in the earth in many froms. You do not see us but we are among you, in all parts of the world, from the west to the east, from the north to the south, in Venezuela, France, Mexico and florida, from the Caucasus to the Alps, from Georgia_ _to Greece, from the icy fields of Russia to the green hills of England. You can hear our cries if you listen hard. They are carried on the hot winds from the south and across the white moutains of the north._

_There is nothing you can do to escape from us. You may think you can kill us with your silver bullets. But you cannot. We move from one body to another, from one place to another. We need blood and dead meat and we are always hungry. We will kill anything that lives: Babies, cows, childeren, sheep, goats, chickins, man, woman. . ._

_How can you know us? Well, what do think you will see? Sometimes, for example, I am an animal of the night like a bat or a wolf or am owl. Or a wild black dog, like the dog that sits at the entrance to the underworld. Sometimes I am the ghost that lies down next to you when you sleep. Or I am a beautiful young man or woman whom you want more then anything else in the world._

_I am all of these things and I am none of tem. I move between your world and mine as easily as a fish through water. You cannot understand how easily. You may see something moving in the corner of your eye. If you turn to look, there will be nothing there. Just a leaf blowing in the wind, you think. But I am following in the darkness behind you._

_I am your worst dream._


	3. Chapter 3 A holiday

**In last chapter I made another mistake about were shendu was changed into a wolf. It suppose to be Hong Hong in China. okay, here is another reason why I'm doing this to work at my bad grammer and spelling. like I said this an Alternative Universe.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 A holiday<p>

"Are you OK?" Paco asked Jade that evening as they sat in their small kitchen. "You're very quiet." He wacthed her. Her honey, Eastern eyes always made her face look happy, but today she seemed whiter then usual. There were dark circles under eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm not sleeping well at the moment, that's all," Jade said "I keep having these dreams. It was about Dad last night. I thought he was alive again." Her vioce shook a little.

Paco felt worried about Jade. Last August, after her father died, she'd seemed lost. She'd looked so ill that Paco had made got to a doctor. It was quite usual to feel bad after the death of a parent, the doctor had said. She would be better in a few weeks. He''d given her some pills to sleep. But today she seemed almost more afraid than sad, Paco thought. Jade didn't say any more. And Paco didn't ask her to talk. He had always felt that there was side of her that he nver could understand. Although her mother was English and Jade had lived all her life in London, she still seemed a little foreign. Actually, this was what he'd liked about her in the first place, and loved her dearly. But sometimes he felt that he didn't know her. Mabye they needed something else in their lives. A child? Paco asked himself if a baby would help Jade feel better after the death of her father. He was nearly thirty now; a good age to be a father.

"I think we should have a holiday," he said to Jade suddenly. "You know, relax abit, get away from everything."

"well . . ." Jade started.

"we should spend sometime together, you know," Paco said. "We're both always so busy. Sometimes I don't see you for days."

Jade looked at him. "Yes, perhaps you're right," she said slowly "We could find a house in the country somewhere. Somewhere completely different, a long way from London."

"Good idea" Paco said "What about Wales? I used to go there for when I was a child. There are some lovely little houses up in the hills."

"Great! Let's do that," said Jade "But there aroe one of two Jobs I need to finishe first."

"Me too," Paco said "I can't get away until after next month. I've got a big show to organise."

Two months later, om a cold grey Saturday in November, Paco and Jade were driving along a narrow country road in the Welsh hills. They'd left London early in the moring and now it was nearly lunchtime. They seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Paco asked. The last houses had been in a village at least three kilometers before.

"Yes, I think so," Jade replied, looking again at a hand-drawn map.

The road was full of holes and a thick line of grass was growing down the middle. It led them trough a dark wood and down hill. Just as they started to go up again, a fox came out of the trees. It ran along the road in front of the car.

"Hey, look at that!" Jade cried. She'd had never seen a wild fox before.

"Oh!" Paco was just as surprised. The fox stopped for a moment and looked with cold interest at the people in the car. Then it continued along the road and suddenly to the right.

"It's showing us where to go!" Jade laughed. The fox disappeared into the wodds just as, through the trees, they could see a dark stone building. 'Cynghordy house', a painted piece of wood said. At last, their holiday house. In side, the little house felt cold an dthe tall trees uotside made it rather dark. The front door opened into a small kitchen. From there, a door led into the sitting-room where there was an old sofa and an arm chair in front of a fireplace. Beyond the sitting-room was a light airy room which looked south. Looking out of the window, Jade could see that the ground rose up towards a high round hill. At the foot of the hill there was a small wood, but the top was empty of trees. two large birds were flying round and round in the empty sky above the hill.

"Paco, come and look. What are those birds?" Jade called. Paco looked over her shoulder.

"Red kites," he said "They're very unusual in Britain. You only find them in a few places and this part of Wales is one of them. They're meat-eaters. There's probably some kind of dead animal down there, which is going to be their dinner."

"Ugh! What a terrible tought!" said Jade.

"It says here that the nearest shops are in the village we came through. Llandafydd" Paco told her. He was looking at a piece of paper with information about the house "And there are a couple of pubs too."

"It's like an ice box in here," Jade said. "How do we heat the house?"

"Ah," said Paco. "It says, 'the wood-buring fire in the sitting-room heats the hot water and all the house.' But it's OK" he laughed as Jade's face fell. "It says there's lots of woods already cut outside in the garage."

"Let's light the fire, then," Jade said. "And I'm hungry. Why don't we go back to village after that? We can have some lunch in a pub and do some shopping."

"All right. Good idea." Paco went out to the car to bring in their suitcases. Jade wachted him. His thin brown hair was falling into his eyes. He was much taller than her. He had a way of moving his head down towards her when his spoke to her. Suddenly, she wanted to cry. These days the smallest things made her want to cry.

Red in the face and hot, Paco put the last of their suitcases on the kitchen floor. "That's it, thank God," he said. "What on earth have you got in that one? It's terribly heavy!"

"Just my camera and things, that's all," she said. "Can you help me with the fire? The wood won't burn."

"Why can't woman light fires? That's what I'd like to know." Paco smiled at her. He went into the sitting-room where he found an old newspaper. He began to put pieces of it into the fire. Outside, the birds screamed in the sky and the wind shook the tall trees. Jade felt cold again. 'There must be a window open somewhere,' she thought, as the air moved softly against her short dark hair.


	4. Chapter 4 vioce of the Beast

chapter 4 vioce of the Beast

_let me tell you a story._

_It was Midsummer's Eve in the year 1899. The moon was full over Brynmawr Hill in Central Wales. A farmer was out with his dog. He was waiting for animal which had killed several of his sheep. a gun was under his arm. In the moonlight, he suddenly the sheep run acroos the field. Something large and dark was following them, moving fast. He held up his gun and shot. The thing cried out with a terrible sound, like a wolf, and stood up on it's back legs. To the farmer, it seemed more than three meters tall. It was hurt, but it ran off on two legs down the hill into the woods. The farmer's dog turned and ran for home as fast as it could. The farmer shoot his gun into the trees a few time and then followed his dog back. His face was white. He was cold and afraid. When he arrived home, he said nothing to his wife about the thing in the woods. But that night he couldn't sleep. The next moring the farmer's wife went into the village to do her shopping. Someone told her about something that had happened to the son of a rich family who lived near the village. Soon everyone was talking about the young man._

_"What do you think?" the farmer's wife said to her husband when she returned. "The boy has shot himself in the leg. He was playing with his gun and it wnet off by mistake. Really. He's nearly a man now. He old old enough to know better." The farmer said nothing but only shook his head._

_After a while, everyone forgot about what happened to the young man. Everyone except the farmer. he could not forget what he had seen on Brynmawr Hill. He noticed too, that the young man had disappeared. No-one ever saw him again._

_On the nights when he could not sleep, the farmer sat and wrote in a notebook. He wrote about the strange night on Midsummer's Eve._

_After he died, a few years later, his wife found the note. When the story came out, everyone said the farmer had been completey mad. Of course, people did not think that the story was true. But by that time the rich family had moved away and their large was empty. Strangely, no-one wanted to buy it._

_Why am I telling you all this?_

_Well, I was that young man._

_After I was hurt, I travelled to that part of Europe which goes from Hungary in the east, across Austria, Slovenia and the norht of Italy. There I lived with others of my kind, in the hills and mountains, until I was better. Then I went further to the east to China. I visited Mount Shendu, the place where Shendu was changed into a wolf, the place where it all began._

_I was careful, hiding in the woods all the time. I took people's sheep or goats to eat only when there were not enough wild animals. For many years, I was not seen again but then I started to get careless. I went to many in Europe. A soldier saw me in Germany in 1988 - outside a place called Morbach. I know that people tell stories about this._

_Ah, but now I have returned. I have come back to the hills and old woodlands of Wales. this my home, the right place I think, to welcome tin the new millenium._


	5. Chapter 5 in the Black Dog pub

Chapter 5 In the Black Dog pub

"Let's try that one, shall we?" Paco said.

He was looking at a pub on the road going into the village of Llandafydd. They stopped next to a dirty old van which was outside the pub. In the back of the van was sheep, which looked unhappily at them through the window. They walked up to the front entrance of the pub. Paco tried to open the heavy door, pulling it first then pushing it. it opened suddenly and he almost fell inside.

The pub wasn't busy, although it was lunchtime. Jade went quickly to take a seat by a welcoming fire. Paco walked up to the woman behind the bar and asked for two beers and a menu. The room was very quiet.

A man at the bar watched as Paco sat down oppsite of Jade. After a while, he turned back to the landlady behind the bar and started talking to her, speaking in Welsh. Jade and Paco studied the menu while the strange sounds of the forgein langauge made it hard to think.

Looking up for a moment, Jade's eyes were caught by a picture on the other room. In front of dark moonlit hills, a black dog with stange red eyes was looking at her. As she studied the picture, a man who was sitting below it up stood. He walked slowly towards the bar with his empty glass. He looked across at Jade. He had dark greying hair and very white skin, like a plant that has grown without light. She found herself looking into his clear blue eyes. She had an uncomfortable feeling that she knew him from somewhere. Suddenly, she did not want to be there, in that pub, in Wales.

"Same again, Drago?" the landlady said to the man.

"Yes, please," Drago replied. "Problems, Finn?" he asked the man at the bar, a farmer.

"I'm afraid so, yes," Finn answered, in English now. "Found two of my sheep dead today. Looked terrible they did. Tongues gone, ears and noses bitten off. Never seen anything like it." His vioce became quieter "And no blood. There was no blood. Not on the ground. Not on the body.""

"It was probably just a fox or a dog wasn't it, Finn?" the landlady said.

Finn the farmer shook his head. "Oh no," he said "There's no animal on earth that kills like that."

"It's the Beast of Brynmawr," Drago told the landlady. "It's back again."

"Oh, come on now!" the landlady said. "There is no such thing."

"Of course there is," Drago said, smiling. "It's a werewolf, everyone knows that. Half man, half wolf. Last seen on Brynmawr Hill a hunderd years ago." the landlady laughed loudly. Jade and Paco couldn't help listening to this conversation.

"I think I'll just have a cheese sandwich," Jade siad quietly to Paco.

"Well, I'm going to have steak and chips. I'm really hungry," Paco told her, and went up to the bar.

"On holiday are you, then?" the landlady asked she took Paco's order. She seemed friendly, Paco thought.

"Yes," he answered. "We're staying up at Cynghordy House for a couple of weeks."

"Aha. On Brynmawr Hill." She smiled and looked at Drago and Finn. "They'd better watch out for the Beast of Brynmawr, then, hadn't they?" Drago laughed. Finn didn't. "It's not a joke," he said in a low vioce.

After lunch, jade and Paco went into the centre of Llandafydd. It was a quiet little village with only a few shops: a small supermarket, a post office, a tea shop and a shop which sold presents for holidaymakers to take home. Jade wanted to look in the tourist shop. She bought a plate with a red kite on it.

It was getting dark by the time they arrived back at Crynhordy House. But the wood fire was still buring and the house was warmer.

"OK, what are we going to do now, then?" Paco said. He was not used on being on holiday. Usually he spent most of his waking hours at work, always on the phone. talking an dtalking, or on the computer. He never stopped moving.

Jade began to put their shopping away in the cupboards in the kitchen. "I'm tired," she said after a while. "I think I'll lie down for a bit. Let's have something to eat and have an early, shall we?"

Paco wetn outside to get in some more wood. The cold November light was beginnig to go. Above the hill the red kites were still flying round and round. To the east a full moon was rising slowly up into the night sky. Paco was surprised to see that this moon was an orange-red colour, not the usual yellow-white. He remembered the words, a 'hunter's moon' from when he was child. Was this a 'hunter's moon'?


	6. Chapter 6 vioce of the Beast

Chapter 6 vioce of the Beast

_Now I look from my window and see that the light is gone from the earth. Tonight the moon will be up for most of the night.__ It's silver light will fall like soft rain on the woods and trees, on the tops of the hills. Soon I will feel the cold night wind on my face, the air moving through the hairs om my head and arms and back. I will listen to the sound of my feet as they walk on the wet earthand the grass. I will hear the small sounds of animals as they move away quickly to get out of my way._

_I am going out tonight._

_You ask why? I will tell you_.

Some visitors have arrived today. _I wacthed them come through the woods. I saw them looking around in the stange new place. They are city people. Here, they are unsure. They move carefully. Then later they were in the pub. Death has touched her with his its cold fingers. I could see that in her eyes. Now she is afraid of the darkness that is following her. But also there is something in her face that I know. i have seen that face before, I'm sure. Mabye in China? Northern Italy? Mabye a mountain village somewhere? She interests me. I cannot stop thinking about her. I want her to come with me, to be with me. I know she is ready to come into my world. But she does not know It herself yet. When I tell her, she will understand what she must do. But I must be careful. The time must be right . . ._

_First, I will go and welcome her, take a present. I must make myself ready._

_I walk across the room in the darkness to the fireplace. Daylight makes me weak and ill. The soft silvery light of the moon is what I like. From the wall, I take my belt. It is large and heavy, black and silver. on the silver there is the face of a dog. The dog that sits at the entrance to the underworld. I put the belt carefully on the floor in front of the fire. I get down on my knees and put both my hands on the belt. Softly I repeat the words I must say. The words are in a language no man or woman can speak. I feel the heat from the fire on my face. In the centure of the fire I watch my thoughts come and go._

_After a while, after all the words are finished, I stand up and put on the belt. Immediately, my arms and legs start to feel strong. I look towards the blacking sky and give a wild shout. Then, in one great jump, I am from the room through the open window. The night is cold but I do not feel it. I wil not feel it until I become a man again. I thouch the belt around the middle of my body. i will know what to do when the moment comes._


	7. Chapter 7 the pesent

Chapter 7 The present

It was still dark when Jade woke up. Looking ath er clock she saw it was three o'clocl in the moring. she lay in bed in the darkness for a while, Paco's warm body next to her. It stange that she'd woken so suddenly. Had someone knovked at the door and called her name? Or was it just a dream, as usual?

Suddenly, her body gave a jump. There was a small noise at the bedroom window. Was something trying to get in? the noise came again, and again.

"Paco, there's something outside," she said. Her voice seemed very loud to her.

"Um, what? Go back to sleep there's nothing there," Paco said sleeply.

Jade sat up. Outside the wind had become stronger and was blowing noisily through the trees. She climbed out of bed and went to the window. Pulling back the curtain she could see that a tree was moving against the glass. So it was the tree that was making the noise. Out, in the light of the moon, the trees and grass were waving and shaking in hte wind. Anything could be hiding in the darkness. Jade put on the lights and walked round the house, looking into every room. There was nothing there, of course. It was just the house itself, mabye, moving in the wind like boat at sea, which had made the knocking noise. She got back into bad, moved close to Paco and went back to sleep.

When Jade woke the next morning she could see the sunlight through the thin curtain in the bedroom. Paco was asleep still. 'It must be late,' she thought. She decided to get up, make some breakfast for both of them and bring it back to bed.

Downstairs the fire was nearly out. They'd used all the wood the night before so she decided to get some more from the garage. She pulled on a coat over hernightclothes and put on some shoes. She went to opedn the door. Strangely, the door didn't move at first. Something seemed to be holiding it. She gave it a pull.

As the door opened, Jade heard herself srcream. It was a strange sound, which came from somewhere deep inside of her. She never made a noise like before in her life. "Paco, Paco!" She couldn't move. There was the sound of feet on wood as Paco came running downstairs.

"What on earth is the matter?" Paco said. "Oh my God . . ." He saw the open door and the large and terrible thing on the ground, half in and half out of the kitchen. "What is _that _doing there?"

"What is it, Paco?" Jade found it diffecult to speak.

"It's a dead sheep," Paco replied, after a few moments "Listen, you go back to bed and I'll do something with it," he added.

The sheep's body was not pretty to look at. The mouth was open. Paco couldn't help seeing hte tongue wasn't there. The was cut open from the throat down under body as far as the back legs. But the cut was clean and the was no blood. Looking more brave then he felt, Paco took hold of the two back legs. He pulled the body out of the kitchen, and across the road outside the house and into the field opposite.

'We ought to tell somebody about it,' he thought, 'The farmer, probably.' he asked himself why the sheep was there. Did it just die there? Or did an animal leave it by the door? He tried not to think about who, or what, hed put the sheep there. Perhaps there was really was a Beast of Brynmawr. Anyway he felt sick.

He went back into the house, made a cup of tea and took it up to his wife. Jade was lying in the bed. Her pretty face, with her dark hair cut like a boy's, looked small and white.

"God, Paco, that was one of the worst things I've ever seen," she said. "I thought some strange noise in the night, you know. I thought I heard someone knocking at the door. Do you think someone is trying to play some sort of a terrible joke on us?"

"Jade, you mustn't think about it. It was probably just a fox or something. Mabye it decide it would eat it's dinner outside our back door. Come on, let's try and forget it. We're here to have a holiday and enjoy ourselves."

"Well, yes. OK. You're right I'll try," Jade said. But she could still see the cold eye of the sheep looking up at the kitchen floor.

"Do you think the Beast of . . .?" she began again.

"No," Paco spoke quickly. "I don't. forget about it. There's no such thing."


	8. Chapter 8 A walk on Brynmawr Hill

Chapter 8 A walk on Brynmawr Hill

After breakfast, Paco said, "Look, It's a wonderful day. Let's go for a walk."

"OK, then I'll bring my camera" jade tried to sound happy.

They walked towards the big round hill. which was opposite of the house. The day was fine, with soft autumm sun which came and went behind thick grey clouds. It wasn't cold but there was a wind. They were pleased that they hed their jackets.

"Paco," Jade said, as they climbed the grassy hillside. "Do you think this Brynmawr Hill? You know, the place they talked anout in the pub? Where someone saw a werewolf a hunderd years ago?"

Paco smiled. "Probably. Come on. let's get to the top," He said. From the top of the hill, the country looked beautiful. All around they could see the great dark hills of central Wales. The clouds moved slowly across the sky and, on the lower parts of the hills, the sun on the grass looked like watery gold. The light was perfect and Jade put up her camera as fast as she could. She couldn't wait to take some photograhps.

"Listen," Paco said. "I'm going to walk on little way while you're doing that."

"OK. I'll take a few photoes from here, then I'll go towards that place there." Jade was looking at a small hill several hunderd meters from where they were standing. "I'll wait for you there," she said.

Paco walked quickly, planning to go in large circle. He looked back, but Jade had disappeared. The dead sheep had worried both of them quite a lot. They had not talked about it again. But Paco could still see the body, lying there, with bits of it missing and one eye open. Also, he realised, becuase there had been no blood coming from the animal, it had probably died somewhere else. But who, or what, put it outside their house? He couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew that Jade was finding it hard to forget as well. It wasn't a good start of their holiday.

Paco stood for amoment on the hill. Far below him, he saw that some sheep were running across one of the fields. He wacthed as the white animals moved in a group across the large green field. The sounds of the sheep rose up towards him, carried on the wind. Then he saw why they were running: something was chasing them. It stopped tosit and watch the animals. Then it ran on and stopped again. A dog, Paco thought. Was it possible that dog had left the sheep at their door? He didn't know much about dogs.

Just then, the clouds above him turned a dark grey, the wind got stronger and rain came down in great fat drops. He'd better go and find Jade. When paco arrived at the small hill, Jade was lying down. Paco was surprised to see that she was asleep. her camera was on the ground. It looked as if she'd dropped it.

"Jade, Jade!" Paco shook her. "What on earth are you doing? It's raining. Your camera's getting wet. Wake up." Jade opened her eyes and looked at Paco. For a moment, Paco saw something in her eyes that he had never seen before. She was terribly, terribly afraid.

"Are you OK?" he said. "Why did you go to sleep? Are you OK?" It was a few moments before Jade seemed to wake up. Paco was really worried now. She looked so strange.

"No, I'm not OK. Well, Maybe I am. I don't know. I was just standing here, taking a picture of that big tree across there. See? When, I looked through the camera, I had the strangest feeling. Itried to move but I just couldn't. I felt as if I was in fast moving water. I couldn't make my legs forward. Then there was a cold icy, wind and I heard an animal sound, kind of like a wolf and . . . the everything went black. Paco, I hpe there's nothing wrong with me? Am I going mad?"

Paco looked at ger unhappily. The horror of the dead sheep had clearly make her ill. "Let's get back to the gouse. We're both wet trhough and it's terribly cold in this wind. Come on, let's go," he replied softly.


	9. Chapter 9 An accident

Chapter 9 An accident

A few later, Jade lookeda at the sitting-room window where the rain was still running down the glass. They'd been nowhere since the first day. She hadn't wanted to do anything much. She just felt like sitting and reading. Or look at the fire, putting on the wood and thinking.

"Paco, let's go out tonight," Jade said suddenly. "Let's go to the pub shall we?"

"OK, if you want. The Black Dog pub?" he said "We'd better go soon. There's going to be snow later."

"How do you know that?" Jade asked.

"Heard it on the car radio just now, I was mending that light. You know, that light on the front of the car."

It was already getting dark by the time they started out for the pub. Jade watched her husband as he drove down the little road through the woods. In the yellow of the car lights, she could see he lloked serious. He was thinking about something. What was it? Then she thought about who would be in the pub tonight. The farmer, perhaps? Or the man called Drago?

"Oh, no. Look. It's starting to snow already!" Paco said.

"Oh, so it is" Jade could see little bits of snow caught in the lights of the car. The snow came flying towards them as they drove along. "It's not very heavy," she said. They turned onto the main raod into Landafydd. Now they were driving into the wind and here the snow was falling fast.

"Perhaps, we should go back," Paco said. "It's getting quite thick."

"It's only a little way now," Jade said. "We're nearly there. Wes could have a quick drink and then go home."

"Well, all right, but it's getting difficult to see." Paco sounded worried. The snow was coming towards the car in thick lines. He moved forward to look through the hole in the snow on the car window. Just then, Jade saw something. "Watch out!" she screamed. something large and dark was moving towards them in the falling snow. it looked like person, walking along the white line in the middle of the road. Then the car lights went out.

"What the . . . ?" Paco said. He tried to stop the car but on the snow it jsut went faster. There was carshing, screaming sound of metal as they hit something.

A little while later, Jade opned her eyes. at first everything was black. Her head hurt a little. Then she saw that their car was no longer on the road. They'd hit a tree. The tree seemed to be half inside the car, on paco's side. In the darkness, she couldn't see what was Paco and what was the tree. The only sound was the wind in the trees. There was nbo-on else around.

"Paco?" Jade touched his arm. There was no answer. "Paco?" Was he dead? What should she do? should she try to get him out of the car? Was the car going to catch fire? Just thena soft noise, almost like a voice, came from the other side of the road and she looked across. A dark thing moved between the trees. She couldn't see if it was aperson or an animal. it disappeared quickly.

A small sound came from Paco. Thank God, he wasn't dead after all. At the time, car light appeared along the road. She must get out and get help. Outside on the road, her legs shook and she couldn't stand, She sat down suddenly in the snow. A Land Rover stopped and a voice said "Are you all right?"

"No," Jade said. "We need a doctor. My husband's hurt. Badly, I think." She found that she was crying. The man got out and helped Jade up.

"Now then, I'm sure he's all right, my dear." Jade saw that the farmer from the pub was looking worriedly at her. She remembered that his name was Finn.

"I've got a mobile phone in my car . . ." jade began.

"That's OK. You come an dsit in my Land Rover where it's warm, now," Finn said. "I'll go and have a look at your husband. And I'll get your phone." Finn took a blanket from the back of his car and went acroos the road. 'What terrible luck' Jade thought. 'Why does Paco always try to mend things himself?' She was always telling him to take the car to a garage and not to do it himself. 'He probably did something stupid,' she thought, 'to the light in the car, so they went out.'

Had there been a person on the road? It wasn't possible, she thought. Perhaps it had been an animal. Or nothing at all. Just the way the light fell. From her seat inside the Land Rover, Jade could hear. Paco must be awake then. Finn returned after a while and said to Jade, "It's OK, my dear. Your husband says his arm and leg hurt. But he's not to bad. He's probably just broken something. I'm afraid I don't know how to use these things." He gave Jade her phone.

"You call 999 and then we can get your husband to a hospital." Her hands shaking, Jade pushed the numbers. "Could you talk, please?" she asked Finn. "I can't explain where we are." Finn spoke into the phone and then turned to Jade. "Not long to wait," he said. "Tey'll be here soon. No, my dear, you stay here now," he said as Jade started to get out of the Land Rover. "I'll go and see if your husband's OK." Finn went back to crashed car. It seemed a long time before he returned.

Jade was cold and afraid. How badly hurt was Paco? She started to think about the worst things possible. Perhaps he would die? 'This is terrible,' she thought. 'I must go and see him.' She got out and stood by the Land Rover on the falling snow. starting to walk across the road, she suddenly felt sick and her legs shook. She wasn't hurt but she felt so weak after the crash. She couldn't walk any further. She went slowly back to the Land Rover. Then after a time the farmer came back and started to talk to her.

"On holiday, then, are you?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Jade began. It was difficult to talk but she tried to be friendly. "We're staying up in Crynghordy House. We were on our way to the Black Dog for a drink."

"Oh yes," Finn said "I remember now. You came into the pub a few days, didn't you?"

"Yes," Jade said "We'd just arrived. I'm Jade chan." The farmer smiled. "Finn Halen. Pleased to meet you," he replied. Just then another car arrived and a man's voice asked if he could help. No , tom told him, everthing was all right. They had phoned and help was on the way. The car drove of again.

"Going to the pub, he is, I expect," Finn said. "He's new around here, Drago is. But he seemes nice enough. You know quite friendly. He's bought an old house which he's working on, so he says." Felling a little better now, Jade asked, "Was he in the pub the other day? You know when Paco and I were there?"

"Ah, yes. I believe he was," Finn said. They didn't speak for a bit. Then Jade saw, some surprise, that there was a gun on the seat next to her. "Do you shoot for sport, then?" she asked Finn.

"No," he replied. "I only shoot animals when I need to. Foxes, birds and so on. And dogs, too, if they go after my sheep."

"We found a dead sheep out side our front door a few days ago," Jade remembering suddenly. "It was very strange. We think something pit it there. And ate bits of it too. Perhaps it was one of yours?"

"Maybe. I've lost five sheep now. There's is something out there, I'm sure. Something that's very hungry and very large," Finn said in a low voice. "But I'm going to find it and kill it." Jade coluld hear he was very angry. He looked at Jade for a moment and then took something from his pocket. He gave it to Jade. It was small and made of metal and lay heavly on her hand. it was a bullet.

"It's silver" Finn said softly


	10. Chapter 10 Voice of the Beast

Chapter 10 Voice of the Beast

_So far so good. That was well done. My plan is working well. I'm good at this. I'm patient and I think of every thing. I know how to take one small step at a time. I know how to get what I want. Time means nothing me. I can wait and wait for the right moment. It is like taking a photograph of a child or an animal. You must think hard, think of nothing else. you must know what will happen before it does. Or it is flying a plane, or sailing a boat in a strong wind. A little touch here, a little there, and everything will keep going in a straight line to the end._

_The husband is not htere now. He is hurt but I don't care. he is hurt just enough. Enough to keep him in the hospital, awa from her. But no so bably that she will be worried about him. I don't want her to think too much about him. I want her to be happy to talk to me._

_Things will be difficult fro her now. She needs someone who can help her to do everything, the small thing everyday things. She is weak becuase the darkness is getting nearer and she knows it_. _Before, the darkness was only in here dreams. Now she feels it close behind her when she is awake and she is afraid. She is alone and needs someone she talk to. I am going to help her. She will talk to me because I will to her. Not like her husband. He does not know how to listen. Little by Little. Step by Step. That's the way to do it. _


	11. Chapter 11 An unexpected visitor

Chapter 11 An uncxpected visitor

It was past then o' clock at night when Finn finally left jade in the little kitchen of Crynghordy House. She couldn't stay in the hosptial with Paco so Finn drove her back. 'How kind and helpful Finn is,' she thought. She sat down at the table and lloked at hte white walls, the cupboards, the table , the fridge. nothing moved. she felt strange in the thick quietness without Paco. In London she didn't mind being alone, but here, in this house, she was uncomfortable. She kne she was afraid.

Now Paco was in hospital with a broken leg and a broken arm. he was lucky not to have a broken neck. Poor Paco. They said he had to stay in hospital for at least a week. "Poor me, too," she thought 'What am I going to do now? I haven't got a car. Whose idea was it to have a holiday, anyway? What a wonderful holiday thisd is. Here I am this house by myself on a cold, wet Welsh mountain in the middle of nowhere. I can't even walk to Llandafydd from here. There's no-one near, and what if . . .' she stoppedquickly before she could finish the thought.

"Well anyway, I've got my mobile phone and at least there's Finn," she told herself. "He's been very kind." Finn had told her that he lived on the other side of the hill. She could ring him any time if she needed anything. He would try to come the next moring to see her. but he had a lot to do and he wasn't sure if he'd have time. Anyway, she could call a taxi from Llandafydd to take her to the hospital. She felt safer thinking of Finn. She remembered the gun that she'd seen in his Land Rover. when he'd shown her the silver bullet, she hadn't ubderstood at first. Then she had rmemberd the stories her father used to tell her. Finn didn't really think a werewolf was killing his sheep. Did he?

She had asked him if he was joking. But he had just smiled and said, "You never know, do you? You can't be sure . . ." she couldn't believe he was serious.

"Where my father came from," she'd told him lightly "they believe that when a werewolf dies, it turns into a vampire. You can''t kill them, you know. It's impossible. They just change in something else."

"Do they really?" Finn had said.

"Of course, it's stupid," she told herself now. "Vampire and werewolves are just stories." she got up to look at the fire in the sitting-room. She thought of the time on Brynmawr Hill, and the Time at the zoo. But the danger wasn't real. There was nothing out there. It was only in here head. And she must fight it. She wished Paco was there.

"Oh, no!" she said aloud. The fire had gone out. That meant no hot water, and the house was cold now, too. And Their was no wood in the box either. 'OK' she thought 'L et's see if I can do this myself . . .' She picked up the wood box and opened the front door. She left the door open sothat she could see a little and went to the garage. When the wood box was full, she stood up again to go back inside. Just then, suddenly realised that someone or something was near and was moving towards her in the dark. She screamed and dropped the box. Pieces of wood fell eerywhere. She stood still and couldn't move.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry," a friendly voice said. She knew the voice at once. It was Drago. the man from the pub. "I made you jump, didn't I?" he went on. "I just came to see you were OK. I thought you might need something. Finn told me it was you two who were in the accident. I saw it on my way to the pub earlier tonight." He made it sound like a question.

"Yes," Jade said. "I know. I saw it was you. It's kind of you to come. I'm fine. But Paco's in hospital with a broken arm and a broken leg. Some holiday!"

"I'm, so sorry. Poor Paco," Drago said. "Here, let me help you pick up the wood."

"Thanks," Jade said. she added "I didn't hear you drive up or anything."

"No, I walked the last bit," Drago answered. "The snow''s quite bad on this road and I didn't want to have any trouble with the car. I haven't got a Land Rover like the farmer round here . . ."

"Well . . . would you like to come in?" Jade said, unsure what to do. He could help her with the fire anyway. And it was would be nice to talk to someone for a bit. She made them both a cup of tea while Drago lit the fire. The room soon started to feel warmer. Jade found herself talking to Drago as if he was an old friend. She told him about her life in London, her father, her family slovenia, her work. while she talked, he smiled at her and listened. She'd never talked like this before to a man she didn't know. he made her feel that everything she said was important and interesting.

She realised he was very good-looking, in an unusual way. His blue eyes watched her while she spoke. it was strange how comfortable she felt. he was so easy to talk to. she might almost fall in love with him. Suddenly, jade realised waht she was doing. paco was in hospital and here she was with a strange man in hte house. How could she possinly think of such a thing?

"Er . . . I'm afriad I'll have to go to bed now," Jade said.

"Of course, I''m terribly sorry. How stupid of me, it''s late," Drago said "You must be tired. I'd better go. Look, if you like, I could take you to the hospital to see paco tomorrow. I've got to go into town anyway."

"Oh well, that's very kind. yes please," Jade said.

"I'll come pick you up about twelve, then?" Drago said.

"That would be wonderful. Thanks very much. See you tomorrow," she replied. When Jade git into bed, she realised she was very tired. But in the night, the dreams started again. a oice called to her. "Come with me," it said. in the dream, she knew the voice but she couldn't quite say who it was. Suddenly, she was awake. Outside, there was a kind of scream. 'It must be an animal cuaght by something,' Jade thought. it came again, and then again, a hopeless, deathly scream. She pulled the blankets over her head to shut out the noise.


	12. Chapter 12 Drago's house

Chapter 12 Drago's house

Looking out of her window the next morning, Jade saw that dark bits of grass were showing above the snow on the fields. On the road, the snow was quite thin. It wasn't as bad as she'd thought last night. She remembered that Drago was coming later to take her to the hospital. He would be able to drive right up to her house this time. She phoned the hospital. The nurse said paco was fine, but he'd had an uncomfortable night. Jade told the nurse she would visit him later. She wasn't sure when. Her phone rang.

"Hello my dear," a woman's voice said. "It's Viper Halen. I'm Finn's wife. Finn asked me to call you. I'm afraid Finn's had to go out. he won't be able to come up to our house this morning. Are you all right now? Do you need anything?"

"No, it's OK," Jade said. "I'm fine. I'm going int to the hospital later. Drago is going to take me."

"Drago," Viper asked.

"Yes," Jade said, realising that she didn't know Drago's family name. "Er . . . Finn knows him. He's new in the village, Finn said. Anyway, Drago saw the accident and he came here last night to see if we were all right."

"Ah, that was kind of him," Viper said "Well, that's OK, then."

Drago arrived at about midday, as he said he would.

"Hello, there," he said, smiling. " how are you?"

"Fine," Jade replied. She was pleased to see him.

"Let's go then, shall we?" he said. "I'm afraid I forgot to bring my wallet with me. So we'll have to go back to my house. do you mind? It's not far. In fact the house is only about a kilometre from here, over the hill. By road, you have to go back down to the main road and take the next turning. But it doesn't take very long."

"No problem," Jade said.

"Yes," Drago talked on, smiling warmly at Jade. "Actually, it used to be my family house a long time ago. When I came here for a visit on day, I found that the person who owned it wanted to sell it. I decided to buy it immediately."

"Oh, so where did you live before, then?" Jade asked.

"Well, Europe, for a number of years. I was there on business. but I was tired of always moving and living out of a suitcase. I decided to stop working for a bit. I'd made enough monry not to have to. And I've got enough to spent some on the house, too."

"How nice," Jade said, thinking how nice it would be not to have to work. But she wouldn't want to live on top of a Welsh mountain for the rest of her life. Too quiet. No-one around to speak to.

"Oh look," she said as they passed a group of man in dark jackets standing by the side of the road. They wore hats and boots and were carrying guns. They were looking across a field towards some woods. "Do tou think they're hunting for the Beast of Brynmawr?" she smiled at Drago.

"Probably," he said. "But I don't think they'll find it as this time of day, do you?"

"No," she agreed, laughing. " It's probably asleep somewhere." They drove around the corner and Drago said, "There it is."

"Oh goodness!" Jade cried. "For a moment I thought you meant the Beast! Is that really your house?" Ahead of them at the end of the road she saw a beautiful stone building. There were ten window on the top floor and eight on the ground floor. In the center was a large front door wit a pretty roof over it. It was a very big house, built in the eighteenth probably, Jade thought. It must be the house of a rich family. She hadn't expected this.

"Yes, it needs a lot of work," Drago said.

"Does it?" Jade replied. And as they got closer she could see that many of the windows had no glass. The front wall of the house seemd to be all that was there. If the wind blew, it might just fall down, like a building of cards.

"So . . . you're actually living here?" she asked.

"Well, yes, there are a couple of rooms that are OK," Drago said. "It's not very comfortable, but I don't mind." He stopped by the front door and they got out.

"Come on," he said "I'll show you around." Going through the great front door, Jade found herself in a large room with a stone floor. Some stairs led up to the first floor, but large holes showed where several steps were missing. Drago smiled.

"I don't think we'll try that way, follow me." He led her through several large rooms. Everywhere ther were stones and dirt.

"Nearly there" Drago said. They seemed to be walking dor ages. jade felt a drop of water on her head. She looked up. There was no floor above her. She could see the sky through the holes in the roof. They went up some narrow stairs, past glassless windows, which looked down over the road. Finallt, Drago opened a door into a room which felt quite warm. a fire was buring and there were chairs and a sofa.

"Have a seat," Drago said. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Er . . ." Really, Jade wanted to get to the hospital to see Paco. what should she say?

"I've just remembered something else that I haven't done," Drago said before she could answer. "I'm sorry. it's going to take a moment or two. Why don''t you sit down? I'll bring you some coffee while you wait. Then we'll get going again. OK?" He looked at her.

"Well, OK then. Yes, some coffee would be great," Jade said, sitting on one of the rather dirty chars near the fire. Drago went out and Jade looked around her. On the dark wood walls, there were large pictures of men and woman from years ago. There was a man who looked a little like Drago, she realised. Were there people his family? she felt uncomfortable with all there dead people looking at her. They made her think of the pictures in horror films where the eyes move. She laughed at herself. Perhaps she should phone the hospital again? She could tell them she would be in in to see Paco very soon. She opened her handbag.

"Oh, I'm so stupid," she said to herself. The phone was not there. Of course! She'd left it on the kitchen table in Crynhordy House. Drago came with her coffee. Giving her the cup, he went to stand with his back to the fire.

"Thanks," Jade said "Um, do you have a phone I could use? To phone the hospital?"

"No," he almost shouted. "There's is no phone here." Then he became quiet; his face had lost the friendly smile. He seemed to be waiting for something. Suddenly, everything had changed. The room was deathly quiet. Jade looked at the fire and drank her coffee.

A strange light came into Drago's blue eyes as he watched Jade srink. She started to feel very sleepy and she sat back on the chair. Her eyes were closing. She tried hard to keep them open. Drago stood still in front the fire. she saw he was wearing a large black belt with silver on it. She looked up at Drago's face. 'He's got a beard,' she thought to herself. 'That's strange. He didn't have one before . . .'

Then the dream started


	13. Chapter 13 Dream and escape?

Chapter 13 Dream and escape?

_She is looking at the dark, deathly Thing that has been following her in her dreams all this time. The face is hidden. _

_A hand takes hers. She knows very well whose it is. She feels terribly afraid._

_"You are one of us. Youn know that, don't you?" She knows the voice as well as her own._

_"No, I'm not. I will not listen to you. I will not," she cries._

_"I knew when you came here. You came to find me, didn't you?" the voice continues. It will not stop._

_"No, no, I didn't. I don't know you," she says. "Take me to Paco, please. Please!"_

_"You don't really want Paco," the voice tells her. "You are mine. You know that in your heart."_

_And she feel herself beginning to move towards him. He is right perhaps. As he made her lay down on the sofa and got himself on top of her. She will do anything he wants. She cannot stop herself . . ._

* * *

><p>When Jade woke up, the room was in darkness. A small light was coming from the fireplace where the fire was still buring a little. A large white moon could be seen through the window. What time was it? Jade stood up to look at her watch in the moonlight. As she got to her feet, her head started to hurt badly, right between the eyes. Quickly she sat down again. Was she ill? Why did she feel so bad? And where was she? She had a terrible dream. The worst ever. But it wasn't real. It was just a dream. Or was it.<p>

Looking around she saw that she was in a place she did not know. Not hte flat in London. Not the holiday house. Where then? There were some large pictures on the walls. Ah, Drago, of course. In his house, that where she must be. Had she fallen asleep here? They were going to see Paco, weren't they? What happened? Where was Drago?

Trying hard, she remembered having of coffee and feeling sleepy. Then she thought of something and began to be afraid. Perhaps Drago had drugged her. There was a drug, she knew, that people used. She had read stories about woman who given this drug and then hurt . . . What was it's name, the drug? She could not remember. Standing up again, she moved carefully towards the door. She tried to put the light on, but it didn't work. The door was locked.

"Drago!" she shouted. There was no answer. Again she shouted, but her only sounded in the empty room. Now she knew she was right to be afraid. What was Drago trying to do? What did he want from her? He must be mad and dangerous. She must escape, run away from here, from him. Now.

She went quickly to the window. It was locked too, of course. But looking she saw that the room was above the front door of the house. She could see the small roof over the door just below her. she could get down onto the roof and jump to the ground from there. She must break the window- but how? She went back to the fire. Ah,a half burnt piece of wood. She could use that. The glass in the window broke with a lot of noise.

Drago would hear, for sure. Quickly, she climbed out and dropped down onto the roof. 'That wasn't too bad,' she thought. 'Now for the big jump.' She looked down at the ground. It seemed along away. Was that a sound in the room behind her? There was no time to lose. She shut her eyes and stepped over the side of the roof. She landed hard on th ground. But she hadn't hurt herself. She stood up. Everything was OK. There was a shout in the room above the door. She must go. Fast.

The moon made it easy to see the road. As she ran, a sound came from Drago's house which made her blood run cold. It was a terribly, angry scream. She looked behind her at the house but there was nothing following her. Yet. In front of her, the road was clear, the snow on the road shining in ht egrey light. Then, a moment later, she saw a man coming towards her futher down the road. He was holding a gun.

Without thinking, she turned from the road and ran across a field towards a high hill. She started to climb the hill. It was difficult in the dark and the snow. She held onto plants and small trees to stop herself from falling. Soon her hands were cut. She used her clothes to clean the blood from her hands. When she got to the top she realised thath she was on Brynmawr Hill. Of course Drago had said his house was quite near Crynhordy House. Perhpas she could go back there.

In the light of the moon she saw the roof of the holiday house, she wasted no time and ran stait to it. As she got to the front door and tried to open it. But it was locked. Se remembered key was in her bag and she left her bag in Drago's house. Oh God, what was going to do? And what about Paco? He must be very worried about her. what would he think? Perhaps she could go to Finn's house. He lived near too, didn't he? But which way was his house?

Looking around her, She had no idea where to go. She was very tired. she must stop for a bit first. She must sit down and rest. She had terrible haedache and her arm and legs were hurting. She needed to think what to do. She could go no further. The ground was cold and wet with snow but she didn't care. Just then she realised that an icy wind was blowing towards her. As she looked back at the way she had just come, the wind became stronger. the noise of the wind was in her ears and she could hear nothing else.

Then she saw that coming over the hill towards her was a very large black animal. The moonlight lit up its eyes and they were bruning like fires. when the animal saw her, it began to make a strange and terrible noise, like a wolf. This was not a dream. This was real. She must run, but she could move. The animal was coming closer quickly, Its great legs working to carry it. It was faster then the wind. Jade watched, unable to do anything.

It was very near now and was about to jump her.


	14. Chapter 14 The truth about the Beast

Chapter 14 the truth about the beast

Jade couldn't move away from the large black animal that was coming towards her fast. She only could shut her eyes closed and wait for her dead. Suddenly she felt a hot breath against her cold skin and heard growling in front of her. As Jade opened her eyes see could the large black animal standing in front of her and gasped. It heard her and looked with his fire-red eyes down on her. It was angry. She could see it clearly in its eyes. They kept looking at each other.

After a while Jade found herself moving towards the animal on hands and knees. No longer scared. The animal stayed still as Jade came to it like a submissive wolf. And put her head against it furry chest. The moment she put her head against the animal and breath in his scent. she felt not scared but safe around it. The animal gaze softed as she sat down against him, slowly lifting one of his large black front paw and put it careful around her shoulders.

She jumped a little from the contact but looked up to its eyes. And could see his gaze was softed, but that was not what caught her. The eyes slowly became blue until they were clear blue. Why did the eyes of the beast, seemed so familiar? How? And what did he want from her? She felt afraid again, terribly afraid. As she remembered the dream. She pulled her face away from the furry chest and looked away from his gaze. And tried to lifted to paw from her shoulders.

The animal noticed this, he tried to pull her against his chest again. 'No, Jade, I can't let you go,' he thought. As he began to growl again. Jade immediately looked up to the eyes slowly return to fiery-red. Aswell its anger. She couldn't move again, so the animal could freely put her against his chest. The animal kept looking at her to not break the gaze. Jade could feel the soft fur tickling her skin. Slowly she rose her right arm towards the fur and placed her hand on the animal chest right on its heart.

Jade could feel its heartbeat. It was relaxed and Jade felt herself relax too. A soft wind came by her skin and she immediately felt cold. The Beast of Brynmawr could feel her shake from the cold. So he stood on his four legs. It was the half height of Jade and its head came to her chest. It gave a low growl and nodded his head towards Drago's house. Jade should be afraid but she wasn't and followed the Beast of Brynmawr back to Drago's house.

When they came at the broken window. Jade felt afraid again but her fear died when she looked into the Beast eyes. They were not red but clear blue and calm. The animal kneeled down. Jade didn't understand this but when it looked at her and gave a little growl, moved his head towards the window. She knew it. The beast had felt she was cold so he brought her back to Drago's house, to get her to something warm. She climbed on the musulcar back of the animal and in one great jump, they were in the room with the fireplace.

Jade got off, the back of the animal and went to the sofa. She saw the animal now clear in the bruning fire, which was burning with new wood, it was a wolf, a very large black wolf. She suddenly remembered what Drago had said in the Black Dog pub: _"It's a werewolf, everyone knows that, half man, half wolf_." Again she took a good look at the wolf eyes, to see they were really clear blue and then she knew it Drago was the Beast of Brynmawr. She felt afraid again, afraid that she was going to be the werewolf's meal or worse.

The werewolf looked at her with his clear blue eyes. Jade saw again the same strange light in the clear blue eyes. And again felt very sleeply. She lay down on the sofa and tried to keep her eyes open. But she fell asleep the only thing she said was "Drago are you the Beast of . . ." and drifted off.

_She opens her eyes. To see a wolf sitting in front of a fire, looking at her, with its firey red eyes._

_She sat up. But she had better lay down because the wolf was moving towards._

_As the animal came closer, he slowly began to walk on its back legs, until its body became a man._

_Jade began to shake with fear, as the man got closer. She quietly thanked God for letting him wear clothes._

_The man noticed her shaking with fear. But kept walking towards her until his body blocked the fire._

_"No need to be afraid of me Jade," the man said. As he stood infront of her, looking down at her until he noticed. _

_The blood stains on her hands. He bent down, got on his knees and cleaned the blood of her hands. _

_Jade was to afraid to do something._

_When he was done, by licking the wonds clean with his tongue like a wolf. _

_He looked at her with his now clear blue eyes. He came further towards her._

_Until his face was close to hers. She kept looking into his clear blue. Until she knew "Drago?" she said. _

_He smiled and kissed her. . . _


	15. Chapter 15 A new member of the wolf pack

**From this chapter more Jackie Chan Aventures will be in the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 A new member of the wolf pack<p>

Jade opened her eyes at the light of the fire. She felt something warm covering her. She looked to see a blanket over body, keeping her warm. Then she rememberd that her hands were cut, She brought her hand to her face to see they weren't cut. They were clean. She saw something below her move and gasped. There right below her, lying on the ground, was the Beast of Brynmawr. Sleeping on the ground, right infront of the sofa, she was on.

Slowly, trying not to make sound. She moved of the sofa and slowly making her way to the door. Because the window, what she tought was broken was back together. So she had to use the door. With the blanket around her, because she felt cold, very cold. She was almost by the door. When two arms went around her and a vioce said "Going somewhere?" Jade freezed on the spot and let the two arms roughly turn her around.

She was looking strait to the figure, from her dreams, with his face hidden. "well?" he says as she doesn't answer his question. "Um... I" she mumbled. He growls. He pulls of the blanket and rips the clothes from her left shoulder, throws her across the room into a corner. And walks towards her. Jade sees him changing right infront of her eyes. From man to beast. Jade crawls far away into the corner.

Her heart beats like crazy. She feels terrible afraid now. She sees the beast coming closer and closer. He growls angry while his red eyes burn like the fire. "Drago, please stop..." she hears herself say. The beast hesitated for a moment before coming closer. He jumps ontop her, pinning her down. Its opens its mouth, brings it to her left shoulder. Jade yells "Aargh!" and feels a pain coming from her shoulder.

The beast opens his mouth from her shoulder and to reveal a bite mark where slowly blood is coming from. Jade suddenly feels weak and can barely keep her eyes open. She just see enough. To see the beast changing to a man, licking the blood away. He looks at her with his clear blue eyes. "Why?..." is the only thing she can say. "Welcome new member of the pack," He said and lifts her up and brings her back to the sofa. And she dreams again for the third time that day.

_Jade is in a dark room with no lights and no windows. She sits crawled up into a ball, in a corner. _

_Feeling afraid and safe at the same time. The door on her right opens and a figure comes in with chains._

_"Jade Chan," he said as put the chains on her wirsts "The pack is expecting you." _

_She looks up into his clear blue and finds comfort in them. He stands up, she does it too._

_She walks with him through the stone halls. As holds her with the chains around her wirsts._

_For the first time, she looks at what she is wearing and gasps. __She wasn't wearing her regular clothes. _

_Buts she was wearing clothes like those Indians in America from long ago. __"Are you nervous?" he ask to her._

_For some reason. Jade knows she is. "Yes, but why am I nervous?" She ask to him. __He chuckles "Look at you're left shoulder.__"_

_Jade looks at her shoulder expecting nothing. But their is a bite mark. __She then remembers The Beast of Brynmawr bitten her their. _

_She looks up at his face, to his clear blue eyes, his dark greying hair. __"D-Dr-Dra-Drago?" She stutters slightly getting scared._

_He turns around looking her strait in the eyes. He pulls her close. The strange thing is she doesn't resist it. _

_He bents down a little and pushes his lips right onto hers and kisses her with passion. __Drago breaks up and walks further with her. _

_Before she could say anything else they get to a big wooden door. Drago opens the door._

_Inside the room. There was a huge mountain with little platue's. Each with a big wolf sitting or lying on it. _

_Ontop of the moutain was sitting. The biggest wolf of them all._


End file.
